Temple of the Past
Hybrids Native void creatures |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1=2 commanders (depending of the player) Grand Preserver Rohana |commanders2= |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |concattop=x }} Temple of the Past is a Co-op Missions scenario in Legacy of the Void. It is based off from the Legacy of the Void campaign map Last Stand.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Last Stand. (in English). November 10, 2015 Background During the End War, Rohana tasked allied forces with defending the xel'naga temple on Shakuras. The forces of Amon attempted to overwhelm them and destroy the temple, and they sent void thrashers to siege the temple. During the battle, the zenith stones around the temple became overloaded, and Rohana asked the allied commanders to destroy them before they had a chance to sabotage their plan.Blizzard Entertainment. ''StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, Temple of the Past (in English). 2015-11-17. Gameplay At the start of this mission two players spawn in the center of the map next to a xel'naga temple. The players must defend the temple until the timer runs out to win the mission. Rocks block the access paths to the temple grounds, but enemy forces will quickly destroy them. Void thrashers will also spawn down these paths and assault the temple from range; a mobile force will be needed to destroy them. The first several waves of enemies come from the larger central path, and the third includes several hybrid. At approximately nine minutes into the mission, the side paths will be attacked, then at fifteen minutes, enemy air units will attack from the north-east along with transports of ground troops. After this first air wave is felled, enemies will invade the temple grounds directly via drop pod/warp in, and will do so periodically for the rest of the mission. Focus defenses at the large central path first, then devote defenders to the side paths. The enemy air waves from the north-east are best held off by air units that can destroy the transports before they disembark their troops. For the drop pods/warp-ins on the temple grounds, when notification of the first air wave is received, quickly erect static defenses around the temple itself to hold off the enemy until the main army arrives. A point of note in defending the temple is that Karax could use shield batteries to defend the temple directly, as their Fortification Barrier could be used on the temple, and if kept on auto-cast would be used in response to any damage the temple takes. This was very helpful to keep the temple from taking too much damage, especially from void thrashers. However, the temple has since then been patched to no longer being a valig target for Fortification Barrier. Three zenith stones lie along each path into the temple. They can be destroyed for bonus experience. Note that they have no armor type, so they will only take bonus damage from banelings and reavers. Mutators The following mutators have been applied to Temple of the Past. *Blast from the Past *Conflagration *Dark Ritual *Temple of Pain References Category:Co-op Missions maps